In her geometry class, Jessica took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 77, 82, 92, and 77. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $77 + 82 + 92 + 77 = 328$ Her average score is $328 \div 4 = 82$.